More Than You'll Ever Know
by InuzukaPerez
Summary: Kiba finally found the courage to tell Sakura his feelings, until Sasuke comes in and asks Sakura if they could get back together. Who will she choose? Sequel to Never Be The Same.


**Kiba's P.O.V**

I sighed, resting my chin on the palm of my hand. Our math teacher, Iruka Umino, really knows how to make the class sleep. I nearly slept for three whole minutes without him noticing me. Was he that blind?

I'm so damn bored right now. I tried glancing at a few people in my class – who were all staring blankly at the board – and I even tried playing with some of my pens. – which, by the way, made me feel pathetic. –

I then opened my notebook and started writing random things. The first thing I wrote was 'Sakura', no surprise about that anyway. I smiled when I read that name.

She was someone really special to me; I liked her for probably three years now. Well, saying that I _like_ her would be a lie. I actually _love _her, but I never had the courage to tell her that. She knew that I had a crush on her, but she always thought that my feelings for her weren't serious, when actually it is. I've never felt this way around a girl before, and that's why I'll always love her.

'Will you be mine?' I frowned as I wrote that question. I want to ask her that question so bad, but I always think that she only considers me her best friend.

The bell rang, and all the students started running towards the door in full speed, while I just gathered up my stuff lazily. I noticed Shikamaru, a friend of mine, standing next to the door, while crossing his arms across his chest. Looks like he's waiting for me.

"Hey, Kiba…" He said. "You got any plans for this weekend?" He asked, while the both of us started walking down the school hallway.

"Well-" Just before I could answer his question, I saw Sakura talking to her friends, Hinata and Temari. She looked really cute today; then again, she looked cute everyday.

"Yeah?"

My attention went back to Shikamaru; I totally forgot that I was even talking to him. "Uh, what was your question again?" I asked, sheepishly.

He smirked, "You were staring at Sakura again, weren't you?" He let out a low chuckle. "When are you going to ask her out?"

"Probably when she's over Sasuke." I replied.

"She's completely over him already." He said. "I know you're just saying that as an excuse cause you're just too shy to ask her out."

"H-hey! That's totally not true!"

"How long have you been single?" He asked, folding his arms again. My silence was enough as an answer. "Exactly. You've been single ever since you liked Sakura, which is… How many years again?"

I rolled my eyes, "Three."

"Yup, so you're just going to wait until she has another boyfriend?" He raised an eyebrow. "How long are you gonna wait for her? This is your chance; she's single and over Sasuke. And I totally believe that you have a chance with her."

The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. Sakura was one of the most popular girls in our school; so many guys are dying to ask her out. So I can't just stand here and daydream about her, I've waited too long for this day to come.

"I'll confess my feelings to her and ask her out in lunch break." I said, confidently. "Thanks, man."

* * *

Okay, I can totally do this. I'll just tell her my feelings, then ask her out. It's simple, right? Who am I kidding; I'm really nervous right now. My heart was beating so fast, it might explode right out of my chest.

I continued climbing down the stairs until I heard Sasuke's voice. Normally, I would ignore it, but he said something that caught my attention. "I broke up with Karin." He said.

What? I thought they would last longer than this. Hold on, who is he talking to?

"So, what does all this have to do with me?"

My heart stopped beating, it was Sakura's voice. I knew she was over Sasuke, but I felt that something really terrible will happen. I knew eavesdropping was bad, but I couldn't help myself, I had to hear their conversation.

"Listen, Sakura, I was an idiot for dumping you, I really was." He began saying. "I thought about it, and now I know that you're the one for me, and not Karin. So, how about giving me another chance?"

I leaned against the wall; feeling like someone just grabbed a knife and stabbed it on my heart. Sasuke wants to get back with Sakura, but will she accept? I really need to know.

She was quiet. Why wasn't she saying anything? Maybe… Maybe they're… Oh god. I knew I would regret doing this, but right now, I don't care about any of that. I slowly went down the stairs, hoping that they wouldn't notice me. And there it was, the sight I hated seeing, they were kissing.

I quickly climbed up the stairs again. I stood there as if my feet were glued to the floor, my legs couldn't stop shaking, and I couldn't stop thinking about what just happened.

They just kissed, and what's worse is that Sakura was actually kissing him back. So she wasn't over him, huh? I never thought it would be this painful. Who am I kidding anyway; I always knew she considered me her best friend and nothing more.

"No, Sasuke. I don't want us to get back together, sorry."

I started breathing normally. You have no idea how relieved I am after hearing her say that. So there's still hope for us being a couple. Now let's just hope that asshole leaves.

"Come on, Sakura. I know you still love me." His voice was highly flirtatious, and I hated it. What was he trying to do? She already rejected him.

"Sasuke, I'm already-"

What the hell? Is he kissing her again? So, he thinks that kissing her will bring her back, huh? Stupid idiot. I knew that if I showed myself, then it would be obvious that I was listening to their conversation. But, who cares? I couldn't just stand there and let him talk her into doing something she doesn't want to.

"Just stop it, Sasuke." I said as I went down the stairs. They both looked at me, totally surprised. But I ignored that, "Can't you just accept the fact that she doesn't love you now?"

He walked towards me with that annoying smirk on his face. "Why don't you just walk away before I do anything that will make you regret ever coming here, huh?"

Is he trying to scare me away? How pathetic is he? I knew he was one of the strongest students here, but that won't change anything. "Why don't you just give up?" I yelled and before I knew it, his fist connected to my cheek.

"Kiba!" Sakura cried out in fear.

Again, he smirked and started heading back to her. Even if I was in deep pain, I couldn't let him do anything to her. "Damn you, Sasuke." I muttered, forcing myself to stand up. I rushed towards them, and punched Sasuke hard, which sent him flying against the wall.

"Kiba, are you okay?" She asked while observing the ugly bruise on my cheek.

"I'm going to be fine. Don't worry, Sakura." I assured her with a weak smile. "Let's just get out of here."

* * *

"I hope you're not mad at me for eavesdropping." I said, breaking the silence between us. We were sitting under an oak tree on the school field for a few minutes, and none of us said anything. "He said something about him and Karin breaking up, so I guess that's why I was…y'know." I said nervously.

"It's alright, Kiba." She smiled at me. "I'm actually glad you did it. I was about to fall for Sasuke again, but I reminded myself that he was the jerk who dumped me, so I rejected him." She shrugged. "And besides, he deserved that punch."

I smiled when I heard her small laugh. Just hearing it made me all tingly inside. I was relaxed until I remembered my confession.

…Alright, it's now or never.

"Sakura, I need to tell you something." I said while holding both of her hands. I really didn't know how to say this, but I'm just gonna tell her everything. "I love you more than anything, and I've been waiting for you for three years now. I wanted to tell you about my feelings before, but I couldn't because of a lot of things…"

I continued, "I was afraid that things might be awkward between us if you rejected me, and I always thought that you only consider me your best friend-"

"That's not true." She blurted out suddenly. "I mean, after Sasuke dumped me, I realized that I do like you, Kiba."

There goes that tingly feeling again. "Sakura-" I was cut off when she leaned in closer to give me a tender kiss on the lips. She had such an amazing smile when she pulled away from the kiss.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I felt like I was floating on cloud nine.

Another small laugh escaped her glossy lips, "You already said that." She grinned, holding my hand tightly. "And I love you too."

* * *

_A/N:_ I wasn't actually planning on making a sequel, but I changed my mind when I read the reviews.

Thanks to **Persefone e Melagrana**, **Yoi no Chi**, **Echo Uchiha**, **-Gothic-Porcelain-**, **xXxTrueXloveXisXundyingxXx** & **Anime Freak456** for reviewing Never Be The Same. (: And thanks to those who faved it also.

I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
